Chisaka Kotaro
Chisaka Kotaro (Kanji: 千坂, 虎太郎; English: Thousand Hills, Tiger Tarō), also known as Ultra (Romaji: Urutora; Kana: ウルトラ), is the protagonist of My Adorable Kohai. He is a sophomore at Vidya High School and the undisputed and unrivaled ace of Class 2-B. After he just so happen to chance upon and rescue Fujinami Ryutaro from being bullied and hazed by a trio of his fellow sophomores, he decides to take Ryutaro under his wing and teach Ryutaro how to stand up for himself and others. Personality and Relationships Personality At first glance, Kotaro is an asshole. He is aloof, reticent, sadistic, sardonic, stoical at all times, and taciturn. Basically, he is an unsociable and violent introvert. He will keep his distance from everyone — and even everything — until he sees an opportunity to harm or mock someone or even something. In addition, he does not — and adamantly refuses to — express himself. As a result, during times of crisis or tragedy, he tends to come of as disinterested and uncaring. However, in spite of all that, those whom take the time to get to know Kotaro are quick to realize that he is an extremely affectionate and very generous individual. He is a touchy-feely cuddlebug who is not at all adverse to head-patting and hugs. And he is charitable to a fault as he finds it difficult to not spend even his most hard-earned cash on the needs of others. Though he may not be sociable and he may be violent as all hell, neither of those flaws seem to do anything to stop him from caring for and doting on others. Unfortunately, in spite of his exhibition of affection and generosity, he is not in the business of heroism for the sake of heroism. He does not want to become a hero as a means of protecting and serving the society — which he views as being anti-quark due to the fact that non-heroes are mandated by law to keep their quark to themselves — that he was born and raised in. But rather, he wants to become a hero because he sees it as a license to beat the ever-living shit out of "bad people" for fun and profit. Relationships Fujinami Ryutaro As a freshman at Vidya High School, Ryutaro is one of Kotaro's kohai. As such, Kotaro expects Ryutaro to be deferential towards him in exchange for guidance and protection. However, notably, Kotaro and Ryutaro are more than just a sempai and a kohai. Because of Ryutaro's gullibility and naivety, he has come to treat and view Ryutaro as an adorable and weak baby brother. As such, he is a lot more protective and supportive of Ryutaro than he is of the rest of his kohai. However, because he sees Ryutaro's weakness as a liability rather than as an asset, he is determined to strengthened Ryutaro for Ryutaro's own good. Fortunately, because of Ryutaro's earnest desire to become a hero of justice and victory, Ryutaro is more than willing to accept any training and tutelage that he is willing to offer. Background WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities Thanks to his Quirk, Plus Ultra, Kotaro has managed to hone and train his body to a greater extent and at a greater speed than what is possible for even an individual with an athletics-based quirk. Even at the young age of 16, in terms of brute force, Kotaro has already managed to work his way to the level of a Pro Hero. In addition, because of his quirk and youth, Kotaro has yet to reach his peak and prime. As such, even now, day after day Kotaro is becoming stronger and stronger. As a result of the 4 years of training and workouts that he has been through from the time he was a 12-year-old in middle school to his current age of 16 in high school, Kotaro exhibits an enhanced body which is capable of a variety of superhuman feats of athleticism. He is agile enough to be awarded the gold medal in Gymnastics at the Summer Olympics itself, durable enough to not take damage from being at the heart of a bombing with the explosive power to completely and utterly destroy a house of modest size, fast enough to easily run down a race car that is being driven at its full speed, and strong enough to punch his way through a body of reinforced concrete that was designed to endure the shockwaves of an earthquake! Though he may not be as powerful as All Might, he is powerful enough to be compared to All Might and referred to as All Might's second coming. Quirk Main Article: Plus Ultra * Plus Ultra (Romaji: Purasu Urutora; Kana: プラス・ウルトラ) - Kotaro exhibits a mutant-type quirk which endures and repairs any amount or type of damage that Kotaro's body has managed to inflict upon itself. As a result, Kotaro is able to push himself to and even beyond his limits without inflicting any amount or type of harm upon himself and without suffering any number or sort of consequences. In battle, Kotaro's quirk allows him to exert himself as much as he can manage without harming or weakening himself and thereby fight without any measure of limitation or restraint. While outside of battle, Kotaro's quirk allows him to train and workout to a degree and in ways that would cripple or even kill any other individual and thereby allow Kotaro to become more powerful than others can ever hope to be at a rate that others can never hope to match. Super Moves * Columbus Smash (Romaji: Koronbusu Sumasshu; Kana: コロンブス・スマッシュ) - Is a Super Move where Kotaro will punch with more force than what is safe for even someone with his absurd amount of durability but with less force than what his quirk — Plus Ultra — is able to endure. * Midland Smash (Romaji: Middorando Sumasshu; Kana: ミッドランド・スマッシュ) - Is a Super Move where Kotaro will punch with more force than what is safe for even someone with his absurd amount of durability and more force than what his quirk — Plus Ultra — is able to endure, but with less force than what his quirk is able to either immediately or quickly repair. * Shadygrove Smash (Romaji: Shieideigurobu Sumasshu; Kana: シェイデイグローブ・スマッシュ) - Is a Super Move where Kotaro will punch with more force than what his quirk — Plus Ultra — is able to endure and more force than what is quirk is able to either immediately or quickly repair. Notably, unlike Columbus Smash and Midland Smash, any usage of this Super Move will significantly harm and weaken Kotaro until his quark manages to repair the damage that he has inflicted upon himself. In addition, if taken too far, usage of this Super Move could actually kill Kotaro. More notably, though Kotaro may have imagined and named this Super Move, Kotaro has yet to actually manage to perform this Super Move. Because Kotaro can't output more than what his body is capable of, and because Kotaro's quirk allows him to either endure or quickly recover from any output that his body is capable of, it is quite possible that this Super Move is literally impossible for Kotaro to perform. Stats Battles WIP... Trivia * He chose his "hero name", Ultra, because its romaji has "tora" — the Japanese word for tiger — in it. * His theme is Mulan. Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Vidya Students